Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement to marker cones and more specifically it relates to a marker cone system which provides users with greater spatial awareness and guidance when using marker cones for sports training or other sports and/or non-sports related activities.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Marker cones are well known in the art and have been in use for years for various purposes; typically related to outdoor activities such as sports or track. Typical marker cones merely comprise a cone which is laid on the ground to mark off an area, such as the bounds of a goal or a finish line. However, these existing marker cones can often be difficult to view; particularly for an individual who is in the heat of a workout, sport, or game.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved marker cone system which allows a lightweight, durable post to be easily connected and disconnected from most marker cones to provide users with greater spatial awareness and guidance when using marker cones for sports training or other sports and/or non-sports related activities.